russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 dares Filipinos to dominate their Kaibigan viewing habits
January 6, 2019 (From left) IBC 13's Pat Natividad of Express Balita's Showbiz Express, Rizza Diaz of DMZ TV Danze Party, Cesar Montano of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Joyce Abestano (Diliman High School P.E. T-shirt) of Iskul Bukol are some of the stars who will bolster the station's chances of competing against the two local network giants. Main stage ...and here we go! A new look. A new beginning. Fresh and definitely more exciting! Those words perfectly capture the refreshing look at the rebirth of the new IBC- 13, which is turning its 60th glorious anniversary of entertainment by making a spectacular 2019 grand welcome, indicating the third network's desire to reinvent itself the original number one and garner a bigger share of the market in the Philippine broadcast industry and makes it profitable to expand reach, gather more revenues and expanding its market share. Since its grand press launch held in Saturday, December 29, 2018, at the World Trade Center, the new IBC 13 publicly introduced its new set of programs via a television special titled Kaibigan Mo. The boobtube spectacle was taped at the World Trade Center in Pasay City and was aired earlier today, January 6, at exactly 6 p.m. Hosting the event were action star Cesar Montano of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and emcee Pat Natividad of the of the entertainment news segment Showbiz Express of the primetime news program Express Balita. The young and dynamic team of the strengthened and expanded IBC 13 and their executives, led by head honcho Jose Avellana as the chairman and Kat de Castro as the president and CEO, were all present to partake in the celebration. The newly-relaunched IBC 13 is set to needs upgrade, mandated, a sale and investment to develop and revive the network to bring back the glory days and regain footing, intend to take full advantage of our wide reach and strengthen our position with new shows and more aggressive marketing strategy, strengthen and maximizing the signal and come up with a newly-improved content and opens for business. The offices, studios and broadcast facilities of IBC are moved to the new IBC Broadcast Center in the same area of Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, including the new broadcast equipment, microphones, etc. Kaibigan Mo provided a sneak peek of the network's new shows from the rebirth of IBC 13 that made the original number one, giving you the best in entertainment, news and current affairs, cultural and sports programs. Gina Borinaga, the production manager of IBC, which pioneered various genres in production of quality content and launch of groundbreaking and innovative programs and projects. Some observers expressed givings that IBC’s thrust was a big risk, considering media’s commercial aspects as an innovative and creative core intact. The stars came in full force to introduce and talk about their respective shows that will turn around the leadership. Mirroring the third leading network's image, the occasion adopted a variety show format complete with games, dance and song numbers and band performances by Eraserheads and Never the Strangers. Some of the stars who showed up that evening includes the Popstar Rayalty Sarah Geronimo, action star Robin Padilla, APO Hiking Society with the cast of APO Tanghali Na!, Ariel Rivera, Vina Morales, Dingdong Avanzado, Jessa Zaragoza, Donna Cruz, Richard Poon, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Anja Aguilar, Mara Aquino, Cara Eriguel, Sam Y.G., Andrei Felix, Joey de Leon and Kris Aquino with the T.O.D.A.S. gang, Brod Pete, Assunta de Rossi, Oyo Boy Sotto, Shaina Magdayao, Alwyn Uytingco, Jojo Alejar, JC Tiuseco, DJ Tom Taus, JC Tejano, Kat Alano, Valeen Montenegro, Nicole Andersson, Guji Lorenzana, Tuesday Vargas, Diether Ocampo, Young JV, Jed Montero, Kevin Lapeña, Joe D'Mango, Marlo Mortel, Diego Loyzaga, Rico dela Paz and Rizza Diaz; and IBC primetime princesses Janella Salvador, Cheryz Mendoza, Joyce Abestano with the cast of the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! and Sofia Andres; the PBA players led by James Yap, among many others. The news and current affairs set-up has also undergone stronger with news anchors and hosts. Among them are Snooky Serna-Go, IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza, TG Kintanar, Kathy San Gabriel, Vincent Santos, Hajji Kaamiño, Czarinah Lusuegro, Jess Caduco, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Ben Tulfo and others. Cara Eriguel's dance number together with the UP Pep Squad drew ooh's and aah's from everyone inside the venue while Sarah Geronimo's Sarah G. Live number wrapped up the evening's presentation. The official station jingle, "Kaibigan Mo," was composed by DJ Tom Taus, Marcus and Amber Davis and Jessa Mae Gabon and performed by the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo. ''Kaibigan Mo :BRAND NEW YEAR. BIG STARS. BIG BASH. BIG PARTY :KAIBIGAN MO!'' :The IBC Relaunch Special :Hosted by: :CESAR MONTANO :PAT NATIVIDAD :RIZZA DIAZ :SARAH GERONIMO :Featuring the IBC family of stars as a certified Kaibigan: :JOEY DE LEON :KRIS AQUINO :ROBIN PADILLA :APO HIKING SOCIETY :ARIEL RIVERA :VINA MORALES :DINGDONG AVANZADO :DONNA CRUZ :RICHARD POON :JEFFREY HIDALGO :ANJA AGUILAR :SNOOKY SERNA-GO :TG KINTANAR :JANELLA SALVADOR :MARLO MORTEL :RICO DELA PAZ :CHERRYZ MENDOZA :JOYCE ABESTANO :SOFIA ANDRES :DIEGO LOYZAGA :TONTON GUTIERREZ :MAXENE MAGALONA :PATRICK DESTURA :BASTI GONZALES :MR. FU :AC BONIFACIO :ANGELICA MARANON :ANGELO ACOSTA :ALYANNA ANGELES :ANDRES MUHLACH :AMANDA LAPIS :TESS ANTONIO :LAO RODRIGUEZ :MARA AQUINO :BAILEY MAY :VINCENT SANTOS :HAJJI KAAMINO :JAY SONZA :KATHY SAN GABRIEL :ANTHONY SUNTAY :CAST OF KAPINOYLAND :CAST OF ASK TV :JOE D'MANGO :JIMMY SANTOS :BROD PETE :ASSUNTA DE ROSSI :OYO BOY SOTTO :SHAINA MAGDAYAO :VALEEN MONTENEGRO :TUESDAY VARGAS :RANDY DAVID :ATTY. BATAS MAURICIO :CZARINAH LUSUEGRO :JESS CADUCO :DR. WILLIE ONG :DRA, LIZA ONG :BEN TULFO :FRED LO :ANDREI FELIX :SAM Y.G. :CARA ERIGUEL :HAZEL FAITH DELA CRUZ :PAOLO ONESA :ALWYN UYTINGCO :JC TEJANO :KAT ALANO :CHINATOWN TV HOSTS :PBA PLAYERS :89 DMZ DJs :JC TIUSECO :DJ TOM TAUS :KYLIE DEL ROSARIO :DIETHER OCAMPO :JED MONTERO :KEVIN LAPENA :MICHAEL PANGIINAN :JUSTIN QUIRINO :YNA UY :BJ FORBES :KURT PHILLIP ESPIRITU :AI ZY VILLAMOR :CARLEEN SKY ACLAN :NICOLE ANDERSSON :GUJI LORENZANA :JOSH PADILLA :YOUNG JV :JENNICA GARCIA :RICO BARRERA :HILDA KORONEL :PHILLIP SALVADOR :KYLE VERGARA :GABBI GARCIA :KENZO GUTIERREZ :JANINA VELA :EMILIO GARCIA :FRANCIS RYAN LIM :MICHAEL TANECA :LORIN GABRIELLA BEKTAS :LYKA UGARE :E.R. EJERCITO :CHERRY PIE PICACHE :RAYMOND LAUCENGCO :SUNSHINE CRUZ :DANIEL FERNANDO :MARISSA DELGADO :LOVELY RIVERO :CALOY ALDE :NADINE SAMONTE :ROBIN DA ROZA :MUTYA ORQUIA :ARNOLD REYES :ROXANNE BARCELO :JENINE DESIDERIO :GLADYS REYES :ANTOINETTE TAUS :EMMAN FRANC :WILLIE NEPOMUCENO :LUCHO AGONCILLO :CHRISTOPHER ROXAS :VICTOR ANASTACIO :MAVERICK RELOVA AND ARIEL VILLASANTA :JON SANTOS :CHUBI DEL ROSARIO :DAWN JIMENEZ :DERRICK MONASTERIO :PRINCESS RYAN :CORA WADDELL :DOLLY ANNE CARVAJAL :ROMMEL PLACENTE :MARIEL RODRIGUEZ-PADILLA :ALONZO MUHLACH :DAR BERNARDO :MARIS RACAL :BOBBY YAN :ERIN OCAMPO :JAMNICA NAM FLORESCA :HANS MORTEL :ANGELU DE LEON :BOBBY ANDREWS :ONEMIG BONDOC :RICA PERALEJO :ERIKA PADILLA :ALFRED VARGAS :JERALD NAPOLES :REGINE ANGELES :with special guests: :G-FORCE :STREETBOYS :UNIVERSAL MOTION DANCERS :DTM DANCERS :SEXBOMB GIRLS :APO HOT STUFF :HAZEL FAITH DELA CRUZ :ERASERHEADS :NEVER THE STRANGERS :PHOEBE WALKER :FABIO IDE : : :and many more. :Sunday 6PM-9:15PM :January 6, 2019 :A 3.5 HOUR 13 PARTY :FROM THE WORLD TRADE CENTER :Live simulcast on DZTV Radyo13 1386 and 89 DMZ. :Directed by: :BERT DE LEON :MARK REYES Recently, IBC 13 launches its new station ID with its tagline "Kaibigan Mo", featuring Kaibigan celebs, talents, anchors & reporters; the music for the SID is "Kaibigan Mo" by Sarah Geronimo.